Shota Shota Island
by Kasanelover
Summary: I didn't rely on the song to make this story. I own none of the Vocaloid/Utauloid.


**I never heard the song Shota Shota Island but this idea popped inside my head anyway. Music doesn't always give me inspiration...you already know that. XD**

One beautiful, summer afternoon, Piko Utatane was sitting in a tree with Teto Kasane, his lover. They were sitting outside in a tree, alone and nothing in between them.

"This is nice." Teto said.

"I think there's a bird nest in this tree." Piko said.

Teto giggled and hugged Piko's waist. Piko grinned and hugged Teto tightly, making her face turn red slightly.

"It's nice to know Len isn't here to bother us about us being together." Piko said.

"Or Ted." Teto said.

"Right." Piko said.

They just _had_ to say it. Len Kagamine, the boy Piko was talking about came rampaging to the tree Piko and Teto were sitting in with a bannana in his hand.

"Oh no." Piko said.

"Heerreee we go." Teto said.

"TETO! TETO! TETO! TEEEE-"

"WHAT IS IT!?" Teto asked before Len could holler her name again.

"I LOVE YOU! I HEART YOU!" Len yelled.

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING?!" Piko asked.

"SHUDDUP!" Len yelled.

"It's 'shut up', not 'shuddup'!" Teto said.

"I LOVE YOU!" Len yelled.

Piko held Teto close flick his tail in Len's direction.

"She's mine. Stop trying and go to Tei." Piko said.

"Tei's scary! She's in my _NIGHTMARES_, not in my dreams like Teto!" Len said.

"Aaanndd?" Piko asked.

"What the hell!" Len replied.

"Stop talking about Avril's song." Piko said.

"Shut up!" Len snapped.

"Nnnaaahhhhh." Piko said.

"GIMME MY FUTUAH WIFE." Len said.

"No. She's _my_ future wife, not yours." Piko said.

"True." Teto said.

"100% FALSE!" Len yelled.

"Wrong!" Teto said.

Len ran into the tree and tried to push it down. Of course, he wasn't strong enough to do so so nothing happened. Piko sighed and stared at Len.

"This is humilating, even for you." Piko said.

"Shut up, no it's not!" Len said.

"Yeah it is." Teto said while laughing alittle.

"...I made you laugh! Umm...that's why I did it!" Len said.

"Liar. You did it because you got fustrated at me for being Teto's future husband." Piko said with a grin.

"SILENCCEEEEEEE!" Len yelled.

"Nope!" Piko said.

Len narrowed his eyes at the sight of Utatane. Piko stared back at Len with his tail wiggling and a small grin on his face.

"I don't need you!" Len said.

"That has nothing to do with anything...but yeah you do." Piko said.

"No I don't! You're pointless to me! All you do is brag about how Teto's _your_ future wife instead of mine!" Len said.

"I'm not boasting. I'm just saying she's mine." Piko said.

"It's bragging to me! You're nothing more than an albino who can actually go outside with a USB sticking out your ass!" Len said.

Piko released Teto and jumped out the tree, landing on his feet. He then walked up to Len and pulled him close to his face by yanking his tie, slightly cutting off his oxygen.

"You watch your mouth, Kagamine!" Piko said with a cold tone.

"Make me, albino." Len said.

Piko narrowed his eyes and made his tail spark twice. Len prepared to throw a punch directly into Piko's face.

"No no no!" Teto said. She jumped out of the tree and landed beside Piko.

"No rough housing, both of you!" Teto said. She stood in between Piko and Len with her arms spread like a scarecrow.

Len pushed Teto away and threw a punch at Piko's face. Unfortunately for him, Piko blocked the punch and pushed him away. He then grabbed Teto and stared down at him angrily.

"No one messes with Teto!" He said.

"You don't deserve her." Len said.

"You definetly don't." Piko said. He released Teto and walked up to Len.

Len rose from the ground and stared directly into Piko's Heterochromia eyes. Teto walked up to both Len and Piko and stood in between them once more.

"No!" Teto said.

"Stop getting in the way, Teto!" Len said.

"Stop trying to hurt my boyfriend, Len!" Teto said.

Len rolled his eyes and folded his arms.

"Piko, let's just go. I've dealt with too much of the rough housing you've been doing with Tei, I'm not dealing with you and Len." Teto said.

"Alright, angel." Piko said. He kissed Teto's head.

"I hate you, Piko." Len said.

"I like you too, Len!" Piko said. He patted his head and walked away with Teto beside him.

Len watched as the two left him. He felt so much rage from what had happened with him and Piko.

"Why does _HE_ get the girl while I'm stuck with a stupid yandere who constantly stalks me and masturbates in my bushes? Why does _HE_ get all the respect while I'm stuck with an obnoxious sister who always attempts to kill me with her road roller? Why am I the one going through Hell while _he's_ in **paradise**?!" Len asked himself.

That's all he ever thought. He alwas thought he had bad karma while Piko was like a king with riches. But was it really like that for him? Was Len **REALLY** the unfortunate one?


End file.
